As wireless networks evolve and grow in complexity, there are ongoing challenges associated with reaching targeted coverage levels. Recently, in an effort to boost coverage and enhance throughput in wireless networks, network operators have proposed deployment of wireless devices capable of transmitting at a maximum allowable transmit power that is higher than a current maximum allowable transmit power of off-the-shelf wireless devices and/or other currently deployed low power wireless devices. As shown in Table 1 below, the maximum allowable transmit power for wireless devices can be defined by the power class of the wireless device.
TABLE 1Power Class 1Power Class 2Power Class 3Power Class 4WirelessWireless WirelessWirelessOp-DeviceDeviceDeviceDeviceeratingPowerTol.PowerTol.PowerTol.PowerTol.Band(dBm)(dB)(dBm)(dB)(dBm)(dB)(dBm)(dB)Band I31±226±223±221±2Band II——26±223±221±2Band III————23±221±2
For example, the maximum allowable transmit power level and tolerance (i.e., power error limits) with which wireless devices can transmit data on a given frequency band or sub-band (e.g., bands I-III) can be specified based on a pre-defined power class (e.g., power classes 1-4 illustrated in Table 1) of the wireless device rather than a physical maximum transmit capability of the wireless device. Off-the-shelf and/or other low-power wireless devices are currently defined in LTE as power class 3 and/or power class 4 wireless devices. Power class 3 and/or power class 4 low-power wireless devices (hereinafter referred to as standard or low-powered wireless devices, with the terms “standard” and “low” being equivalent and defined as any power level that is not “high”) can be configured with a maximum allowable transmit power level of +23 dBm for frequency bands I-III with a nominal power tolerance of ±2 dB (e.g., for E-UTRA bands). High-power class wireless devices (hereinafter referred to as high-powered wireless device) are currently defined as power class 1 or power class 2 wireless devices. Power class 1 and/or power class 2 high-power class wireless devices can be configured with a maximum allowable transmit power level of +26 dBm for frequency bands I-II with a nominal power tolerance ±2 dB (e.g., for E-UTRA bands), as illustrated in Table 1.
Moreover, as wireless networks evolve and grow, there are ongoing challenges in providing high-quality service to increasing numbers of wireless devices in various coverage areas of a wireless network. For example, beamforming is a transmission mode that is used to provide better coverage to wireless devices in specific locations within a coverage area of a cell or access node. A beamforming downlink transmission mode uses multiple antennae to direct or “steer” signals from the antennae towards a particular wireless device located at, for instance, a cell edge. However, there existing methods for activating beamforming are based solely on signal conditions of downlink signals reported by wireless devices, and there is no link between beamforming and a power class assigned to a wireless device.